Fabricating a display prototype is a rather complex and time-consuming process. Even for the simplest case of a passive matrix display this fabrication involves at least the following steps: patterning the row and column substrates; laminating the active material between the substrates followed by edge sealing; developing drive electronics and software; and connecting the display to appropriate drive electronics. The fabrication of an active matrix display presents an added challenge due to the need to include one or more transistors for each pixel, integrated into the substrate. While interfacing software (for example, the LabVIEW program (National Instruments Corp.)) and sources for low volume printed circuit boards and electronics have made the task easier, fabricating a prototype that is sufficiently portable and polished for customer validation is much more daunting. As a result, prototyping can take anywhere between a few weeks to several months depending on the particular technology involved and the display specifications, for example size and pixels per inch. Obtaining adequate customer feedback requires screening of numerous display formats, including form factor, pixel density, fill factor, and color gamut. This use of many sample display formats is crucial in the display industry due to the significant capital investments required to establish a manufacturing line to make the displays.